Flight to Asia
by DoraTonksLupinGaunt
Summary: What if it wasn t Eve that helped Bond in Asia? What if Q really got on that plane and came into Shanghai? Was I the only one curoius?


Flight to Asia

So he was here, in the plane to Shanghai. Shaking, sweating... scared as hell. Airoplane. The worst place to be in Q´s mind. Literally - even his nightmares were about flying.

"You look terrified," a man on the seat next to him laughed. He was certainly in better mood than scared technician.

"Yes. I... I hate planes."

"Ach, you´re young. When you´ll be my age, flying won´t be that terrifying. There are worse things in life."

Q knew the man knows what he´s talking about, he looked like at least forty - forty five, had a wife, maybe children, good job and many experiences, but Q just had to doubt. His life was already full of shooting, guns, and that included bombs and terrorists, he had in job prescription hacking into the biggest sites in the crime world and pissing off the most dangerous men. If he´ll ever be forty - five, he´ll look like Steven Hawking or Joker.

"You ´re going for fun or work?" man asked.

"Fun," Q said, but really doubted he´ll have some. What can be fun about helping 007 get them both killed?

"Shanghai is a great place," man nodded with knowing smile.

"It´s more like a tourist trip."

"Of course it is," man laughed.

Q stopped trying. Why should he care what a stranger thinks about his fake visit reasons? He let him dream about asian whores. Q was never attracted to little girls. Or boys, when we´re there.

The plane landed at night. Q with his suitcase full of tech stuff and spare shirt took a taxi and had himself drived to a hotel in centre of city.

Q wasn´t amused by anything he saw. His image of beautiful city didn´t involve dirt, hookers and more light than in the

He knew his job and he hated parts like this. His mission was to help 007 with every technical problem he might have during his own mission and he had to be unseen. Noone looked at a hooker twice in this city. Genders weren´t important.

So he lost his cardigan already in London and now unbottened first three buttons on his black shirt and went straight towards reception.

The receptionist looked at his European eyes. Q hoped it wouldn´t be suspisious. For this situation he decided to speak with british accent.

"I´m going for mister Bond," he said and waited for reaction. Receptionist didn´t dissapoint him.

"I´m sure you do," he said dryly and Q laughed coquettishly. "Can I look into your suitcase?"

"Well..." Q put the case on the table and leaned against it.

"Don´t blush," he said when the man opened it and found few "professional stuff", like a dildo, lube and cuffs.

Then he was in the elevator and knocking on 007´s door. The most embarassing moment haven´t even started yet.

Door opened, almost blond man with face covered in white foam raised his eyebrows and Q wanted to bury himself alive right here in the floor. Instead, he smiled and leaned against the door.

"Hello, big boy," he said and just had to eye him. Well, he won´t have the chance to do so later.

"I see my friends sent me a gift," agent said.

"So, shall I come in?"

"I don´t know if I will like what you offer."

Right now Q hated the man. What should he do to satisfy his sick sense of humor?

And then he realised - 007 is a man like any other and Q knew, what they hate. So he grabbed his collar and kissed him. It wasn´t a kiss he would give a proper lover. It was dirty and if the agent was gay, it would certainly turn him on.

But he wasn´t and Q let him go after few seconds and walked into the room, wiping off the foam. 007 closed the door still amused. Now he saw his Quartermaster in a strange new angle.

"Nice move," he said. Q shrugged his arms.

"Im a genius," he said and opened the suitcase.

"I see you´re prepared," 007 laughed in surprise.

"Be glad I have it. They checked me. M sends her best regards. You´re free to borrow anything."

And he smiled just a little so the agent couldn´t see him.

"I don´t need any help," Bond went to minibar and poured two glasses of bourbon.

"I hope you are old enough to drink," he handed a glass to young man who just screwed something really small.

„I´m old enough to blow up Cairo."

„Well, that is a reason to drink," said Bond.

„Are you going to swim tonight, 007?" asked Q.

"The bar is build on water, so I guess it´s possible."

"Well, good luck then, cause this will bake your brain in wet environment," Q showed an earplug and Bond just raised an eyebrow.

"I will try to drown someone else´s brain, understood."

"And don´t dip anything from this either," he took out of the case a mobile phone and some stuff Bond didn't even recognize.

"This one is special, of course," Q held the phone in front of him. "It´s an exploding mobile phone."

"Oooh, you just couldn´t do the pen!"

"I certainly wasn´t trying to piss you off," Q smiled mischievously.

"So, what should I do to blow it up?"

"Nothing. I will. If you need an explosion, you´ll tell me and I´ll take care of it."

"You don´t trust me?"

"I don´t trust Usama Bin Ladin. You – there´s nothing in English language that covers you."

"Thank you."

"That wasn´t a compliment."

"Yes, it was. I am secret agent. No one can trust me."

Q´s mouth twitched.

"Do you have to ruin every my punch line?" he asked. The bourbon was like honey, he didn´t even know if he drunk alcohol.

"I´m sorry, but your punch lines are terrible. How was it? The ability of time?"

"Are you mocking my art taste?"

"I wouldn´t dare! I´m mocking your first impression."

"Well, I certainly suck at that."

"Confirmed."

Q turned on him, when he heard a little deeper voice. Bond was looking at him from behind his glass, at his good fitting shirt and jeans, and Q suddenly felt warm sparks down his spine.

"I suppose," Bond put his glass on little table. "... this is just a disguise?"

"Very right."

"Such a shame."

Q´s hand flew to his messy hair. He lost the track and didn´t know, what to do, then noticed big windows and went to look at the city. No lights from below reached up to the room. The whole place was brown - and beautiful. Q never liked expensive things , but this hotel... it reminded him the ship from the picture they saw in the galery. The city was new and discusting. Room looked like nothing changed in years. This was Asia.

"You have very intensive glance, 007. I can feel you´re staring at me."

Q looked at him and really - Bond was eyeing him again.

"I know," he said slowly, in thought. I´m famous for it in the woman society."

His glance lasted just few more seconds. Then he put his glass at the table again.

"I should finish this," he pointed at showing foam at his face.

Q let him go to the bathroom. His bourbon was already gone and he started to feel a bit warmer.

"Au!" a hiss came from the bathroom and Q ran there. Bond was standing in front of the mirror with old school razor - and a cut jaw.

"Give that to me," Q sighed. "You can kill a man of quarter a mile, but you can´t shave properly."

"I´m surprised you know how to shave. Don´t kill me with it."

"If I knew how to kill, I wouldn´t be computer genius," he said while shaving tough skin. He loved the feeling of unshaved skin. He was starting to love Bond´s skin.

"Are you telling me you don´t know how to kill?" asked 007.

"Killing itself isn´t what scares me," he looked him right in the eyes. "Taking life does. You should know the best."

Few seconds they were looking at each other. Then Q wanted to go back to work and found out he propably shouldn´t shave already shaved skin.

"There you are," he found a towel and wiped his cheeks.

"Isn´t it better?" asked Bond, looking into the mirror. Q shrugged his shoulders.

"If you like it," he left the bathroom with Bond right behind him.

"You don´t?"

Q stopped and hesitated for a moment. He turned on agent´s decent body.

"I think it was more appropriat to your age."

Bond smiled a little, raised one hand and ran Q´s chin with a thumb.

"Just... some milk," he whispered and licked the thumb like it is actually wet. And he needed just that look to know...

And Bond kissed Q.

Q was a genius. He didn´t hesitate for a moment. In fact, the whole thinking part took him exactly one point two second - bisexual - needs distraction - let´s have sex!

And there they were, kissing in the middle of Shanghai, right besides the table and on the persian carpet. Q unbottened Bonds shirt and finaly had his form body under fingers, he wasn´t even paying attention to agent´s attempts to undress him. Obviously, Bond had no problem with Q´s jeans or shirt, and in a minute they were almost naked, only in boxers in which was clearly seen their growing excitement.

"I prefer beds," Bond growled. "It´s more appropriate to my age."

He kissed him again and wolked to bedroom. Q appreciated he didn´t want to carry him or kiss all the way like his past lovers tried. Instead he followed that tough arse and muscular back. Bond stopped by the bed (Q didn´t look around himself till five hours later) and let Q hug him from behind, his hands wandering through scarved abs, kissing and biting his back, admiring every old injury.

"Does your age allow you to smash me on the bed and fuck me till I forget what continent I´m on?" asked Q and rubbed his half-hard cock through fabric. Bond grabbed and turned him on himself.

"I will fuck you that hard you´ll forget the binary code."

Q shivered.

"Then I think there is something useful in my suitcase."

Bond showed teeth in knowing smile and left in one breath. When he came back, Q was already absolutly naked and waiting for him in the bed. Bond raised an eyebrow.

"I really wanted to smash with you," he said.

"There will have to be more fucking, then," Q smiled and provocativly spread his legs.

"You certainly know how to please your agent."

He lay by him, slowly caressing his thighs while licking ways on Q´s stomach. Q wasn´t surprised. Maybe if he wasn´t a genius, he would be suspicious, why would a man like Bond want this pale lab rat, but Q WAS a genius. He usually knew more about his lover´s feelings than his lover himself. Not this one, though. 007 knew exactly why his cock was getting hard.

"Are you planning to be this soft the whole time?" asked Q.

"Soft?" Bond jumped on top of him and pinned him into the mattress.

"We don´t have whole night, 007. FUCK ME."

"With pleasure," Bond bit him under the nipple and opened the tube of lube he found in Q´s suitcase.

Q´s eyes widened when Bond started to finger him.

"Fuck!" he grabbed both their cocks and stroked them few times while trusting on Bond´s fingers. When the agent saw how eager boy is, ready for everything Bond had to offer, and he had MUCH to offer.

No, I mean it, he had huge dick.

And so his Quatermaster screamed when in one quick motion Bond thrusted into him.

"That is what you get for impatientce," he said through teeth while moving in him, never giving time to adjust.

"And they say I am chatty! Fuck, Bond!"

"If you insist..."

And what came in next minutes, Q could only vaguely remember. Bond literally fucked his brain out, painfully and with breath taking strength.

And then they were lying on the bed side to side, dirty, covered in sweat and sperm.

"So, how´s the binary code?"

"The binary code? I don´t even know my PIN!"

They both laughed.

"I guess this is not the way you treat your ladies," Q told him weakly. Loving that rough sex was one thing, but pain after was another.

Bond laughed again.

"No," he said. "I have to be nice to them. Missions are too fragile and M would kill me if a mission would fail because I scare or hurt some woman. And Tanner would laugh for years at me."

He didn´t say what Q understood - that he needed someone stronger, who could handle him.

"I hope you can stand," Bond raised up. "We have work to do."


End file.
